1. Technical Field
In the present invention, a mobile communication terminal having a touch screen as an input and output means is controlled by a computer as a mobile station of a mobile communication network, and screen information is output through a screen display unit of the mobile communication terminal implemented on the screen of the computer. The screen display unit of the computer switches to a sleep mode when the display of the mobile communication terminal switches to a sleep mode, and the mobile communication terminal can be powered back on by manipulating the computer.
2. Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 3, with the advancement in the mobile communication technology, communication methods limited to voice communications or short message services (SMS) have evolved into Internet connections through mobile communication networks 21 based on communication protocols, such as the wireless application protocol (WAP) or the like. As high-functional mobile communication terminals 10 having input and output devices such as a high-resolution touch screen, and a high-performance control and operation device and a memory device, are distributed through the mobile communication networks 21, high-resolution image processing and execution of various application programs supporting multimedia, and Internet connections based on TCP/IP (Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) through a wireless LAN 22, are enabled.
The high-functional mobile communication terminals 10, referred to as a smart phone, use a high resolution touch screen and a related control and operation device, and thus a graphic user interface (GUI) comparable to that of a desktop computer 41 and a conventional keypad type device is implemented. Accordingly, user convenience has been improved in manipulation of the mobile communication terminals 10, and application programs capable of performing various tasks can be installed and executed in the mobile communication terminals 10 based on the improvement of control and operation capability and memory capacity.
Particularly, as Internet connections of the high-functional mobile communication terminals 10 through the mobile communication networks 21 and the wireless LANs 22 are generalized and social networking services (SNS) continue to expand, exchange of information increases among users of mobile communication terminals 10. In addition, as the mobile communication terminals 10 use functions beyond the conventional functions (e.g., limited to communication devices) and evolve into a multimedia device or a portable computer 41, the number of users voluntarily providing or exchanging various kinds of information through the Internet based on the functions and portability of the mobile communication terminals 10 increases.
In addition, since convenience, functions and user interfaces for manipulating the mobile communication terminals 10, and processing capacity of hardware and operating systems, are becoming increasingly advanced compared to conventional methods, it is possible to create and read various types of electronic documents and process multimedia data. Accordingly, qualitative and quantitative expansion of information that is processed continues to increase.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, techniques for establishing a session between a mobile communication terminal 10 and a computer 41, controlling the mobile communication terminal 10 through the computer 41, and distributing data between the mobile communication terminal 10 and the computer 41 have been developed to increase the efficiency of mobile communication terminal 10 use.
Control of the mobile communication terminal 10 through the computer 41 is performed by a computer control program installed on the computer 41 and a mobile control program installed on the mobile communication terminal 10, and both the control programs can be modularized into an operating system or installed as an application program.
When the control program of the computer 41 is executed, a screen display unit 50 is implemented on the screen of the computer 41 as shown in FIG. 1 while a session is established between the computer 41 and the mobile communication terminal 10, and the output on the display of the mobile communication terminal 10 is output on the screen display unit 50. A user of the computer 41 may manipulate the mobile communication terminal 10 through the screen display unit 50 controlled by the computer control program using an input device such as a mouse or the like and may perform a task similar to directly manipulating the mobile communication terminal 10, such as copying information stored in the mobile communication terminal 10 onto the computer 41 or capturing an image output on the display of the mobile communication terminal 10.
The session between the mobile communication terminal 10 and the computer 41 can be established in a variety of methods, and representative examples are shown in FIGS. 2 and 3.
FIG. 2 shows the mobile communication terminal 10 and the computer 41 directly connected through a USB (Universal Serial Bus) or the like. The mobile communication terminal 10 operates as a USB device, and the computer 41 operates as a USB host. In particular, the control program installed on the computer 41 can be a USB system program or a USB client device driver embedded in the operating system.
The direct connection between the mobile communication terminal 10 and the computer 41 as shown in FIG. 2 is applied when a mobile communication terminal 10 user directly connects the mobile communication terminal 10 to a computer 41 and performs a task such as transferring or updating data. However it is not limited to a direct connection as shown in the figure, but includes different types of short range wireless communication methods such as Bluetooth, Zigbee and the like.
FIG. 3 shows the mobile communication terminal 10 and the computer 41 connected through a wireless network 20 and the Internet. As shown in the figure, the wireless network 20 refers to the mobile communication network 21 of a TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) or a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) scheme and the wireless LAN 22 such as a Wi-Fi (Wireless-Fidelity) or WiBro (Wireless Broadband) network for performing communication based on a TCP/IP (Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol). The wireless LAN 22 and the mobile communication network 21 are respectively connected to the Internet through a gateway server 31 and a communication company server 32, which can be referred to as a gateway server, and the computer 41 connected to the Internet controls the mobile communication terminal 10.
The connection between the mobile communication terminal 10 and the computer 41 through the Internet as shown in FIG. 3 is applied when a remote control customer service is provided. The remote control customer service is provided by a communication company which attracts controlled mobile communication terminals 10 as subscribers or an Internet information providing company which distributes paid data or application programs in association with the wireless network 20, and a user of the computer 41 can be a call center agent of the communication company or the Internet information providing company.